strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Onyx Project
The Onyx Project was one of the largest technical endeavors of the Triumvirate following the restoration of Destiny's Reach on Umbra and the allowance of Triumvirate Engineers to research the technologies of the temple by Jedi Master Samual L'eonheart. The Onyx Project is a culmination of multiple advancements and developments of new technologies by the Triumvirate enginners; a large scale project with a series of different results ranging from the Advanced Starcraft line to the individual technologies used by those vessels. There were a series of different projects each with specific scopes, the following explains the details of those specific projects. Advanced Starcraft Line Requiring a change in how starships were designed, the technology developed for and found in the Advanced Starcraft line was a requirement for the following cutting-edge vessel. * Mercury-Class Frigate * Halcyon-Class Cruiser * Prophet-Class Heavy Cruiser * Ascension-Class Battlecruiser Computer Systems Chip Mark II of the Triumvirate AI interface system. Interface Mark II of the Aether holographic interface systems. Mind Mark II of the aging Triumvirate Core. Navigation Mark II of the Triumvirate Navigation systems. Senses Mark II of the Triumvirate sensor systems. Sight Mark II of the Triumvirate targeting systems. Voice Mark II of the advanced communications systems. Defence Aether's Breath Built off the original insurgance technology, this new version is built with a multi-burst insurgance projectile system. With the AI systems becoming further streamlined and micro-sized there is less of need for space in an individual insurgance system leading the primary missile to store numerous dagger-sized insurgance systems. Once the primary projectile is on course it will launch the insurgance systems towards it's target to avoid getting shot-down. Due to their dimunitive size it becomes very difficult to destroy them in transit, however due to the size of a vessel the insurgance systems may not be able to strike a vital system to infiltrate. A vessel with active shielding will also deflect the insurgance systems rather than see them penetrate the shields. Anti-Matter Cannons Built off the existing anti-matter cannon technology, the new Anti-Matter cannons have been refined for a larger burst at a slightly larger range from the ship to ensure that the vessel itself is not damaged by the defencive burst. This decision was made after some of the prior vessels saw the anti-matter burst damage the outer hull plating and research into the more powerful anti-matter units. Phantom Platform A multi-use system that can be used for aggression as much as defence, the Phantom Platform simply needs to be loaded with some form of projectile and becomes a powerful bombardment weapon. It's primary use is deployment of small holographic projectors that create dopples or duplicates of any allied vessel nearby. Primarily it will duplicate the vessel of origin to create the illusion there are more vessels than there are, to make matters worse the phantom projectors create a signature on sensors that match that of their origin vessel to make the illusion seemless. With each phantom projector capable of manuevering themselves whereever is necessary the fleet formation can change constantly so that the true vessel isn't always the lead ship. Point-Defence System In conjunction with the Anti-matter Cannons, a point-defence network was designed with the advanced AI, intelligent sensors and targeting discovered in use on Umbra. With better early warning and localization of incoming attacks, the coordination of a series of small energy, ballistic and rocket-based weapons are used to ensure defence of close proximity of the vessel. These are low-powered weapons in comparisson to the actual offensive weapons equipped to the vessel however as an en-mass weapon they can destroy enemy missiles and torpedoes or can severely damage an assaulting fighter. Sol's Heart Mark II of the prototype Sol's Heart system. Primary Systems Drive Mark II of the Heaven's Drive system Engine Mark II of the engines or thrust systems. Shields After en-mass utilization and testing of the Guardian's Light platform against the New Sith Empire, the rather strange design of the system proved effective but was very taxing on the power systems in heavy defencive stances. After Jedi Master Samual L'eonheart allowed Triumvirate engineers to research Destiny's Reach, the shielding technology was one of the first researched technologies. Conformative shielding was created after a short time and it was stronger than the previous generation of Guardian's Light although still no-where near as powerful as those developed by the Celestials. With lower power consumption but higher shielding ratings, the Mark II of Guardian's Light has proven strong enough to protect a vessel in near-solar regions while maintaining their strength and low power consumption. Source Mark II of the Apollo's Vigor power systems. Wings Mark II of the Triumvirate avionics systems. Category:Triumvirate Technology